


Turning Tables

by haru_ran



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: Millenniums ago a great epidemic extinguished all alphas and dominant folk populating earth, leaving behind general people without strong natural tendencies, few betas of any sex and almost all omegas of any sex able to conceive. Over the following centuries the tables turned and omegas became the new dominant leading part in high positions.Such as Will Graham, who definitely wasn’t prepared to encounter an equally dominant alpha.





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Hannigram A/B/O Bigbang and I am grateful to have shared this expierence with krey9art. Check our her amazing art [here.](https://twitter.com/KKrey9art/status/1140503591196606464)
> 
> Also this is my very first attempt at ABO dynamics. I hope you enjoy.

1 p.m. at Baltimore-Washington International Airport. People were bustling through the arrival hallway, some hurrying ahead to quickly reach their next flight, others calmly walking towards the baggage claim area.

One man belonging to the latter group was of tall stature, dressed in a fine suit embracing his broad shoulders. He made a quite impressive appearance and more than once an amused smile tugged on his lips when he became aware of the stares around him. After all, a dominant alpha like himself was still a very rare sight. And judging by the astonished looks he assumed that some had never encountered one at all. Curious though, considering that the birthrate of alphas had been recovering greatly over the past two centuries following the great epidemic.

He shrugged the thought off when he got hold of his luggage and made his way further through the arrival terminal. Once stepping through a sliding door he let his gaze wander around the huge area in search of his assigned pick-up service. Around him several people were greeted by their families or friends when he spotted a single man holding up a sheet of paper. He walked over to the lad, certain that he couldn’t be older than 20, and inwardly smiled when the smaller visibly gulped upon his appearance.  
“

Mister Lecter?” The meek voice was accompanied by a deep flush and if his eyes didn’t play a trick on him, then the sheet violently trembled in the lad’s tight grasp.

He smiled. “At your service.”

*****

Meanwhile at _Crawford’s Ships and Boats_ near Chesapeake Bay. Lunch break had been over for quite a while yet a young woman was still to be found in the employee’s kitchen preparing a light and quick meal. Every now and then she straightened her back, lolling her head around with a huff while fondling her protruding belly.

“Easy there.” A soft smile lay on her lips when she patted her middle. Humming to herself she finished off the meal, serving it on a plate she then put onto a tray, and poured a cup of herbal tea. Humming softly to herself she got hold of the tray and carried it along the hallway to the furthest end. She halted in front of an unoccupied desk, put the tray down and knocked at the door. A wooden sign labelled it as office of Will Graham, executive vice-president and chief designer.

Albeit not receiving any answer from within the young woman opened the door nevertheless and shortly after picked up the tray before carrying it inside. She wasn’t at all surprised to find Will sitting at his table being lost in one of his designs ever so often. She shook her head with a sigh.

“One day someone will open this door and find you starved to death, really.” There was no answer other than the rustling of paper and a pencil swiftly moving over a sheet. Not that she really expected an answer in the first place. Without hesitation she put the tray right under the nose of the busy man.

With a sigh Will leaned back. “Not if I have you, Beverly.” He straightened his back with another sigh before getting hold of his cutlery. He didn’t register Beverly eyeing him sceptically when he started eating.

“You better not die on my replacement while I’m gone,” she declared when Will gobbled down quarter of his serving. He barely shrugged whilst continuing to eat. She sighed. “It was hard enough to find someone capable so don’t make it harder on me or him.”

Will lifted an eyebrow at that, swallowing. “Him?” He narrowed his eyes in on his assistant and friend. “Beverly Katz, if you set me up again I swear.”

Beverly chuckled and rose her hands in defence. “After what happened last time? Never again. I told you already that I’ve learned my lesson.”

Will watched her sceptically for another minute. “Good.” With that he resumed eating his late lunch.

*****

Over an hour later Beverly sat at her desk and took care of any open administrative tasks that either needed to be handed over to Will or their CEO Jack Crawford whilst preparing the workplace for her replacement during her maternity leave. Her eyes swiftly moved over the clock when she archived important documents in a way her replacement would easily be able to work with. If she wasn’t mistaken then Anthony should arrive with their new employee any minute.

A buzz from the intercom system pulled her out of her thoughts. “Ah, speaking of the devil.” She pushed the glowing button. “Yes?”

_“Miss Katz, Anthony and Mister Lecter have arrived.”_

“Thank you, Alana. I’ll be on my way.” With that she quickly went down the hall towards the elevator and made her way down from the 14th floor. Once the elevator dinged upon reaching the ground floor, she hastily wobbled out the sliding doors and went over to the waiting men. Even from afar and with just his back facing her Hannibal Lecter was still as impressive as the first time she had met him during her search for a suitable replacement.

Graciously the man turned around before she even reached them and flashed her a charming smile. “Ah, Miss Katz. What a pleasure to see you again.”

She reciprocated the smile. “The pleasure’s all mine, Mister Lecter.” They quickly shook hands. “Thank you, Anthony. You are dismissed.” Beverly inwardly smiled at the obvious blush still lingering on the lad’s cheeks.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he meekly replied with a bow and quickly left after bidding the older man farewell. Hannibal chuckled when he looked after the retreating figure.

Beverly clicked her tongue. “What did you do to our poor Anthony, Mister Lecter.” She motioned for the older to follow her to the elevator.

He barely shrugged his shoulders when he did just that. “Nothing in particular.” Beverly eyed him sceptically with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe I let my charms intensify my natural odour.”

She laughed at that. “Still as big a flirt as I’ve last seen you.” He winked at her with a whimsical smile when they rode up to the 14th floor.

*****

Meticulously Will let his pencil move over the sheet as if he never had been interrupted by Beverly over an hour ago. Line after line was added to the outlines of a new ship designed by him. It was just the first draft of his new project but, as always, he was already proud of the outcome.

A gentle smile was playing over his lips when he time and again added another line standing for another plank, another cabin, another decoration. He really loved his job to an extant that he lost himself in it completely. Once drowned in his design he didn’t even register a knock at his door. Like right now. Unaffected by the knock he continued to draw, deliberately ignoring the following knock as well. He barely registered the door being opened nor Beverly entering his office.

“Will, do you have a moment?” Consumed in his work he hummed, eyebrows slightly furrowed when a whiff crossed his nose. It had a spicy note, faint yet strong at the same time. He put down his pencil and raised his head to look at Beverly. The whiff definitely didn’t come from her. Her odour had always been sweet and flowery.

“Depends on what you want,” he muttered quite absent-minded when his eyes fell onto the open door. He narrowed his eyes in on the crevice, the whiff curiously intensifying the longer he looked at it. Inwardly he shivered at the masculine odour lurking behind the door.

Beverly sighed. “What did I do to deserve you as my boss, really.” It was just a faint whisper yet she had Will raising an eyebrow at her. “Since you’ve forgotten already, I told you an hour ago that my replacement is coming over so naturally I’d like to make you two acquainted.”

Will blinked for a second, thinking back to his former quick lunch and leaned back in his chair. Sighing he closed his eyes. “If you insist.”

Beverly rolled her eyes at him, muttering something under her breath when she walked over to the door. Will didn’t register her spoken words to the person waiting outside, warmth rising in his guts when another whiff hit his nose. Definitely a male. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of his untypical inner fidgetiness.

He inwardly tensed up when the masculine odour invaded his office. A dominant, strong and spicy yet very pleasant scent that let him sigh softly. He barely registered Beverly’s words once he opened his eyes and gazed upon the man she had led into his office. Tall stature, broad shoulders and strong muscles that were embraced by a fine dark-blue suit. He soundlessly cursed at the impressive figure looming behind her.  
Beverly gestured her hand at him whilst her eyes were focused on the taller man. “This is Will Graham. He is in charge of the ship designs and as well in charge if our CEO is out of the house.” Will blinked when she turned at him, quite sure that he had registered a twitch at the corner of the man’s mouth. “Will, this is Hannibal Lecter. He’ll be your new assistant.”

Smoothly a hand stretched out before him, the movement simple yet gracious. A little forlorn Will blinked at the palm. “A pleasure to meet you, Mister Graham.” Will gulped down an invisible lump at the deep timbre of Hannibal’s voice.

Straightening in his seat he reciprocated the act as professional as possible. “The pleasure’s all mine,” he replied, his eyes lingering on Hannibal’s face when the hint of a smile played over his lips. His striking features were framed by short dirty-blond hair which was gelled backwards. A single strand cheekily fell over his forehead and brushed against his maroon eyes. Will gulped at the warmth spreading through his guts, rising further to his cheeks at the intensity flashing in Hannibal’s eyes. He quickly retreated his hand when a mischievous smile spread over Hannibal’s lips.

He cleared his throat when he leaned back in his chair. “Beverly, may I talk to you for a second?”

A delicate eyebrow rose in wonder. “Sure. What’s the matter?”

“In private, please.” Beverly blinked at him confused. Hannibal beat her to it before she had the chance to reply.

“I’ll be waiting outside.” Will didn’t look at him when he left the office with a still very amused look. Once he shut the door behind him, Will palmed his face and sighed deeply.

“Okay, what’s going on. Did I miss something?” Beverly asked puzzled when she made herself comfortable on the chair across Will’s desk. She inspected him with narrowed eyes when he didn’t answer and instead sighed once more.

“You promised,” he muttered after a while and had her more confused.

It was her time to sigh. “Seriously, Will. I have no idea what you’re talking about. What’s wrong with you?”

A sigh followed before Will let his left hand sink onto the table whilst leaning onto his right palm. He intently eyed Beverly. “You promised to never set me up again.”

Beverly furrowed her eyebrows. “What has that to do with-” She halted mid-sentence, her eyes wide and mouth agape. “Are you serious!?” she all but screeched whilst jumping up from her chair and Will had to shush her.

With a distraught sigh she sank back down. “For Christ’s sake, Will! How on earth was I supposed to know that _you_ , of all dominant omegas I ever encountered, have a thing for alphas!”

*****

Will didn’t know when the last time was that he didn’t look forward to go to work. Musing about it further when he drove his car into the parking lot he realized that it had never happened before. Sighing he got out of his car, grabbed his belongings and made his way towards his office. It was still early and he hoped that his new assistant was not around yet.

He shivered at the thought of Hannibal Lecter. The older alpha bothered him more than he had expected. He did a marvellous job in replacing Beverly, there was no doubt, but Will had tremendous troubles with his antics. If it were just the flirting he might be able to live with it, but the natural masculine odour made him uneasy and unusually fidgety. He was pretty certain that Hannibal intensified his odour around him. It was irritating to say the least.

With a deep sigh he got out of the elevator and walked along the corridor. He halted mid-step when a certain whiff hit his nose. ‘Blimey,’ he inwardly cursed when he indeed found Hannibal rummaging around Beverly’s workplace. Taking a deep breath he straightened his back, composing himself, before he continued.

“Good morning,” he greeted the taller man and hoped that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt when Hannibal turned to him with a smile. “Good morning indeed, Mister Graham.”

Will frowned when he registered the mischievous glint in Hannibal’s eyes and became aware of his intensifying odour. He deliberately ignored the older’s attempts in obvious flirting and pretty much barricaded himself into his office. He was lucky enough that he could drown himself in his designs instead of thinking too much about Hannibal and his appealing scent.

Fortunately the latter rarely had a valid reason to disturb him. To his misfortune though he became even more aware of his presence, his natural odour that was far more to his liking than he wanted to admit, and his maroon eyes lingering on him whilst waiting for further instructions.

He sighed, eyes trained onto his desk when he registered Hannibal still standing in front of his desk. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Not at all.” Will frowned at the amusement latched to Hannibal’s voice and pursed his lips at the smile he was certain played over the other’s lips when he added a line to his design. “I was just marvelling in the beauty of your stern expression.”

Utterly surprised by this nonchalant flirty declaration, Will dropped his pencil after the line had gone haywire on his design. He rose his head, lips a thin line and eyes narrowed in on Hannibal. With grinding teeth he glared at the cheeky grin. If Hannibal Lecter wanted to play such a game with him, fine.

“You probably think of yourself as very daring,” he exclaimed, arms folded across his chest when he leaned back in his chair. He raised an eyebrow. “I can’t imagine that your bluntness is of much success.”

Hannibal laughed softly whilst shrugging his shoulders. “I can assure you that I’ve had my fair share.” Will’s nostrils flared when Hannibal winked at him to top it all.

With a stern expression he let his eyes wander nonchalantly over Hannibal’s figure. He noticed Hannibal’s raised eyebrow when he snorted at his boldness. “Not this time, I’m afraid,” he declared firmly and shooed Hannibal out of his office with a quick gesture of his hand.

He immediately erased the line that had messed up his design, inwardly listening to the moment that his door would open and be closed again. Instead he caught a whisper that let him shiver, “We’ll see about that.” He took a deep breath when he finally was alone after Hannibal had closed the door behind him. He definitely didn’t want to succumb to Hannibal’s blatant and void flirting and hoped that his inner armour wouldn’t crumble under Hannibal’s appealing and very alluring natural odour.

 

Fortunately Hannibal followed his rebuke and kept his flirty attempts at bay for the remaining day and every following day after for the week. Nevertheless Will felt a lot more at ease whenever it was time for lunch break and Hannibal left his desk to grab something to eat like everyone else in the building. Well, except for him who time and again forgot to get something over his designs.

At times like these he really missed Beverly and her subtle but determining way to present him his lunch. Now it was his empty stomach that reminded him to eat with a loud growl. Sighing he put down his pencil and rose from his chair when, like so often these days, he couldn’t ignore the persistent protest of his neglected stomach.

Sceptically he eyed Hannibal’s unoccupied desk when he left his office. When his former glance at the clock didn’t play a trick on him then the latter should’ve been back about thirty minutes ago. ‘Beverly never left without a word,’ he couldn’t help but wonder when he made his way down the corridor towards the employee’s kitchen. He was certain that somewhere in the freezer was still a serving of Beverly’s potato stew. Whilst waiting for the stew to defrost and heat in the microwave, he turned on the water boiler and grabbed a bag of his herbal tea.

He inwardly tensed when he became aware of Hannibal’s presence, albeit he was certain that the latter tried to lessen his scent. It didn’t help however. Just the tiniest whiff was enough to trigger his fidgetiness. Trying his best to ignore Hannibal’s looming presence he opened the cupboard and inwardly cursed at whoever put his cup at the top. Heat rose to his cheeks when he tiptoed under Hannibal’s watchful eyes to get a hold of his cup. The boiler by then had finished its task.

He gulped when he became aware of Hannibal moving up behind him and hoped that the latter wouldn’t notice his fingers shaking once Hannibal’s back of the hand came into his view and easily slipped towards his cup. He pulled his hand back, feet settling back down onto the ground when Hannibal pulled the cup from the cupboard and put it onto the counter.

None of them said a word. Not that either really knew what to say in the first place. Will felt strangely light-headed and felt the urge to lean back into Hannibal’s chest and succumb to the warmth his body emanated. A satisfied sigh rumbled in his throat when he closed his eyes and marvelled in the nice feeling.

A soft touch at his neck pulled him out of his reverie, a few strands of Hannibal’s hair tickling along his cheek when the latter had leaned in. He immediately slipped away from the other, very aware of his flushed cheeks and racing heart, and glared at the other. “Did you just smell me?” He was glad that his voice was firm and didn’t shake like every other fibre of him.

To his surprise a quite bashful smile played over Hannibal’s lips. “I’m sorry. Quite difficult to avoid that.” Will didn’t know whether to feel flattered or scandalized by those words and was glad when the microwave dinged and gave him the opportunity to quickly grab his lunch and vanish with it into his office. He didn’t even notice that his cup was still standing on the counter near Hannibal’s hand.

*****

Hannibal had promised himself to lay low and not push his luck with Will any further, yet he couldn’t resist the temptation of continuing to flirt with him. Will’s reactions were just far too appealing to not give it a try. It was very refreshing to encounter such a hard-to-get and quite entertaining to witness a flustered expression for a second before the other would reprimand him.

His promise lasted until that eventful Friday in the employee’s kitchen. He had reflected that scene every passing minute over the weekend and had come to the conclusion that Will wasn’t as averse to him as he had declared. Well, at least he hoped now that he had fallen for the reluctant omega more than he first had expected when he had started his little flirting scheme.

Musing about that Friday a little longer whilst getting dressed he wondered for a moment when the last time was that he had such an urge to smell someone. He really couldn’t remember. No wonder that he couldn’t resist that temptation when Will so subtly and probably subconsciously had leaned against him and literally had presented his neck to him. Who was he to decline such an invitation?

A low moan rumbled through Hannibal’s throat when he remembered the softness of Will’s skin beneath his nose, the racing pulse he could feel palpitating through his carotid artery and that satisfied low rumble in his throat. Almost like a purr. And not to forget that scent! He was pretty certain that he had never come across such a scent among any omega before. There was a musky note among a fruity bouquet. Just like a fine sweet wine that had ripened with a special note over time.

He sighed when he left his current accommodation upon realizing that he was completely addicted to Will’s unique odour. His train of thoughts was interrupted when time and again he encountered female and male omegas becoming quite flustered around him on his way to work. When crossing ways with a still very young lad who in his presence immediately fainted he realized that it had to be this time of the month again. Heat had taken over Baltimore’s omegas and many were far too affected by his natural dominance. A sudden gleeful anticipation curled in his stomach when he wondered about his ever so reluctant boss come undone in heat.

A grin spread over his lips when he imagined Will being as flustered as poor little Anthony had been on their first encounter at the airport. That was if the latter was as affected by heat as any other omega he had had the chance to encounter in such a state. It seemed to be different than his own rut, which in fact had been subtle with him thus far, and each omega seemed to follow through it on a different level. He really was curious to find out the impact it would have on Will.

Quite merrily he figuratively skipped towards _Crawford’s Ships and Boats_ and greeted Alana a chipper good morning. Upon his appearance she flushed beet red and had to palm her chest. Amusement flickered in his eyes when she all but stuttered a greeting.

“Please forgive me, it’s just,” she hurriedly tried to explain whilst fanning her face.

Hannibal flashed her a charming smile. “I figured. Maybe I should apologize instead to cause such inconvenience.”

She earnestly shook her head. “No need, really. I just hope it won’t be of much inconvenience to you. I mean we’re all-”

“Oh, I can handle it quite well. Don’t worry.” He winked suggestively at her and she shyly smiled back at him. He was just about to make his way to the elevators when Alana called him back upon remembering a very specific order.

“Oh, one more thing Mister Lecter.” He cocked his head at her with a raised eyebrow. She visibly gulped at his antic, her cheeks reddening even more if that was still possible before she continued, “Mister Graham asked to be not disturbed today. It’s just, well, you know.” A shy smile crossed her lips. “If you still need to contact him, please use the intercom.”

A well-known warmth nestled in Hannibal’s guts when a sudden wave of excitement spread through his body. “Of course. Thank you for letting me know.” His mouth felt unusually dry and he hoped that his voice wasn’t as raspy as it seemed to be in his ears. On his ride up to the 14th floor he was very aware of his inner fidgetiness. He definitely didn’t expect to be affected to such an extent by just knowing that Will was indeed in heat. For a moment he hoped to not encounter him or coming across a whiff of him. He probably wouldn’t be able to control himself. Yet he really wanted to encounter him all flustered, needy and lost in the arms of heat.

Reaching his desk he needed to revise his former urge to see Will in heat. A subtle yet very strong cloud of Will’s scent was lingering near the door and had enclosed his entire workplace. To keep himself from moaning out loud at the specific whiff of an omega in heat, even more so in combination with Will’s unique scent, he bit his knuckles. So much for handling it well. He was doomed to say the least. Not to mention that he had an instant boner that was beginning to show. He was quite thankful that no one was around to witness his mishap. With the situation at hand he hoped as well that no one would smell his arousal. Who knew what would happen if his colleagues did. He didn’t dare to think about Will at this moment. Deliberately he tried to ignore his hard-on as much as the arousing scent lingering around him and got down to work.

Fortunately the forenoon went by uneventful, Hannibal being very aware that most tried to not encounter him unless it was really necessary and thus he found himself alone in the employee’s kitchen at lunch. He didn’t really mind. After pouring a cup of coffee, he sat down at the table and got hold of his cutlery. His fork filled with a serving of spaghetti paused right before his opened mouth when a whiff crossed Hannibal’s nose he wasn’t at all prepared to smell now of all times. His eyes were closed when he let his hand sink down, the fork landing right on top of his remaining spaghetti and fingers clutching tight around it. His knuckles turned white, a mewl vibrating in his throat when he inhaled the arousing scent deeply. It was definitely Will’s odour and he had a hard time to stay seated. He was pretty certain that the other was able to smell his evident arousal and felt tempted to imagine Will as frozen and aroused as he was.

It wasn’t of much help to get rid of his newly awakened hard-on, and certainly didn’t help in concentrating on his lunch. He practically had to force the fork filled with spaghetti into his mouth to somehow distract himself from that scented encounter and was thankful when the arousing cloud somehow lost its intensity. This probably meant that Will was back in his office. Hannibal took his time to finish his lunch, mainly to calm down his highly aroused nerves and got back to his desk a little later than usual. A subtle bouquet of Will’s odour was still lingering around it, the intensity quite as it was when he first had arrived that morning and Hannibal found it rather comfortable at this stage.

Hannibal continued to complete all correspondences that had gathered over Friday afternoon and the weekend and checked on any paperwork that needed his attention. He inwardly cursed when he came across a request that needed to be handed over to Will immediately and bore no delay. Taking a deep breath he pushed the button of the intercom connecting him to Will’s office.

He gulped when Will’s voice fluttered to his ears shortly after. Even with the buzz of the intercom he still could make out the deep and raspy notch. _“Yes?”_

For the split of the second Hannibal wasn’t able to respond immediately. There without doubt was a heavy breathing mingling with Will’s words. _“Mister Lecter, if there is nothing I can do for you, be so kind and don’t disturb me again. I’m not up for your schemes today.”_

Hannibal shook his head. “That wasn’t my intention. I was just- Never mind.” He took a deep breath. “There came a request in that needs your approval.”

A short silence. _“Who sent the request?”_

“It came from Italy. A gentleman named Leonardo Conti is asking for a design of a new cruise liner. He attached a few ideas as well.”

_“Did he specify a time for a reply?”_

“It’s due in three days.”

A sigh followed from the intercom. _“Transfer it to my mail, please.”_

“That won’t be possible, I’m afraid. It came directly from Rome via overseas mail.” Hannibal swiftly counted through the pages. “I could copy it though and send it up, if you prefer. I would need about thirty minutes.”

_“That won’t be necessary. Just slip it under the door.”_ Hannibal hummed an agreement and stacked the documents up in two neat piles. Crouching in front of the door, he slipped the first pile through, lingering a little longer at the crevice to catch a whiff of Will’s odour. _“Be so kind and let me know when you’re seated again.”_

The request pulled him out of his reverie and he quickly slipped the second pile through. He inhaled the tempting aroma one last time before he rose to his feet and made his way back to his desk. Straightening in his seat, he pressed the intercom. “All done.”

_“Thank you.”_ The intercom went silent after that. Hannibal had still Will’s breathy voice in his ears when he tried to focus once again on his remaining paperwork. He paused when a whiff of Will’s scent escaped the closed door and he was certain that the other had gotten hold of the documents. It lingered for a while and Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder whether Will stayed at the door and was aware of his scented arousal. A soft thud resounded from the door, Hannibal raising his eyes to look at it. He cocked his head aside. Did Will just drop his forehead against the door? And was that a stifled moan?

Hannibal groaned when he buried his face in his hands. If this was what would await him for the rest of the week, then he definitely wouldn’t last another day without jumping the temptation that was his rather dominant omega boss in heat.

 

Hannibal was glad that the remaining day went by without another reason to encounter Will and heaved a relieved sigh when he could call it a day. He packed up his belongings and cast a glance at the door to Will’s office when he got hold of his coat. He was certain that the latter wouldn’t leave until he was sure to be the very last.

Upon leaving the elevator he registered that Alana had left already and that the janitor had started to swap the rubbish bags. He glanced at his wristwatch and realized that he had stayed longer than he had intended.

“Have a nice evening, Sir.”

Hannibal raised his head to look at the janitor. “Thank you, Steve.” He reciprocated Steve’s small smile and continued his way towards the door. Out of habit he slipped his right hand into the pocket of his coat. He paused when he had reached the door. His pocket was unusually empty. He sighed when he turned around and walked back towards the elevator.

“Forgot something, Sir?”

Hannibal shrugged his shoulders. “My keys.” He waved at Steve when the older wished him a good evening once more before the doors of the elevator closed and he made his way up to the 14th floor.

He hurried towards his desk, not really paying attention to his surroundings, and quickly glanced around his workplace. He found his keys near the intercom and put them into his pocket immediately before he rose from his chair. Just when he was about to round his desk, he registered the door to Will’s office being ajar. He gulped, eyes trained on the crevice when he became aware of the tempting aroma emanating from it. He didn’t move an inch, contemplating whether to give in to the enticing invitation or to ignore it. He told himself that he would just take a glance to make sure that everything was all right.

He carefully pushed the door further open, taking one step into the slightly lit office. “Hello? Is anyone there?” He shivered at the intensity of Will’s odour when he carefully walked further inside. “Mister Graham?” He let his eyes wander through the office. The desk was empty aside from a few sketches and pencils that lay a little scattered around, as was the office chair with a cardigan draped over the back rest. He took in the several book shelves lined up at the wall when he registered soft breathing behind him.

“And here I thought I was the last.” Hannibal swivelled around and found Will leaning against a book shelf near the opened door. He gulped, Will’s odour clouding his senses in a way that it made him hot and bothered. Not to mention the red layer colouring Will’s cheeks and the subtle but very evident irregular heaving of his chest. He was the epitome of seduction.

“Will,” was all he could rasp. He was fully aware of his arousal and certain that the other had noticed it as well.

An eyebrow rose sceptically. “So now we’re on first-name terms, Mister Lecter?”

A growl rumbled in Hannibal’s throat. ‘Tease. Let’s see where this is going.’ His lips curled into a smile. “I certainly wouldn’t mind.” He pulled the coat from his shoulders and threw it onto a divan standing in front of the single shelf. Will eyed it intently before he gazed back at him with his head cocked aside.

“Getting comfortable, are we?” The hint of a smile fluttered over Will’s lips when he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hannibal stepped closer. “Just following a guess.”

Will clicked his tongue. “A guess, I see.” He pushed himself off the wall and gracefully moved over to the door. “What would that be?” The door clicked shut when he leaned back against it and took his former position.

Hannibal grinned. He walked over to the desk and leaned against it, reciprocating Will’s position. “I’ve got a theory.” Will barely lifted an eyebrow which only resulted in his smile growing wider. “You’re more attached to me than you want to admit.”

Will’s mouth opened slightly at that, his tongue swiftly moving over his bottom lip when his eyes wandered over Hannibal’s figure. Hannibal certainly didn’t expect to be so openly leered at. “Maybe.”

Hannibal still dwelt on Will’s unexpected straightforward reply that he didn’t move an inch when the latter moved over to him. He held his breath when Will stood right in front of him, his eyes staring into his. “Don’t get cocky,” he whispered when he leaned in closer, his hands brushing against Hannibal’s when he put them on the desk.

Hannibal grinned down at Will. “I wouldn’t dare.” His eyes fluttered when Will moulded against him and let him lose his last sense of restraint. He leaned down and let his nose brush against Will’s neck. He inhaled deep, his fingers clutching the edge of the desk in an attempt to not grab Will and ravish him right and there.

A mewl slipped to his ears, a growl rumbling in his own throat when he became aware of Will’s nose buried in the juncture of his neck. “Let’s agree on this being heat’s fault,” he whispered against Will’s smooth skin and marvelled in the shivers wrecking the firm body pressed against him. He almost groaned out loud when he became aware of Will’s bulge snuggled against his thigh.

Will leaned back a tad bit, Hannibal raising his head to look at him. Will’s eyes fluttered open, glazed over with desire when they met his. “Knock me up and you’re dead,” was all he whispered before he leaned forward and let his lips brush against Hannibal’s.

*****

Their first sexual encounter followed another, and another, and another. Each day after closing hours, Will called Hannibal into his office and together they succumbed to the pleasure that had bubbled up over the day. They had a silent agreement that it all happened in the disguise of heat. Will definitely wanted to believe that, and he still held onto that agreement when he was bent over his desk and had Hannibal ramming his cock into his depths. His heat had long been gone with the new week yet he found it arousing to still call Hannibal in after working hours.

He groaned into the surface of his wooden desk, eyes closed and fingers clutching at the edge when Hannibal accelerated his thrusts. He was pretty good in letting him forget about his thoughts for a moment.

A breathless chuckle resounded behind him when Hannibal leaned over his back and brushed with his lips along his shoulder blades. “What’s your personal excuse this time? Your heat as alibi is out of order.”

A satisfied moan slipped from Will’s lips when Hannibal emphasized his words with a deep thrust. “Shut up,” was all he spit out. He just wanted to feel, to succumb to the pleasure he had been denying himself for far too long. He didn’t want to think, and definitely didn’t want to hold a conversation now of all times.

Hannibal grinned down at his sweaty back when he leaned back, lessening his movements until it were just shallow thrusts. He traced Will’s spine with his index finger. “As you wish, your highness.”

Will pushed himself up at that, shoved Hannibal away with his foot until the latter slipped out of him and turned around. He glared at Hannibal’s flushed face, probably not as intimidating as usual with the heat spread throughout his body and dishevelled hair, and leaned back against the desk. “You talk too much.” He licked over his lips, his eyes swiftly glancing over Hannibal’s cock before he hopped onto his desk. He spread his legs wide and marvelled at Hannibal’s flaring nostrils and the grumble roaring in his throat.

“Will Graham, you’re a fucking tease,” Hannibal groaned, immediately walking over and succumbing to Will’s scheme. He was head over heels with this omega, and he was a fool if Will didn’t know that by now.

The other smiled up at him. “Weren’t you the expert in fucking, dear Hannibal?” he whispered sultry against his lips when he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck. He swallowed the groan and mingled it with his own when Hannibal lifted him slightly from the desk to continue where they had left off.

Sometimes Hannibal wondered whether their janitor Steve or his cleaning assistant Freddie knew what was going on in Will’s office after working hours but the latter had beat him to it. He had declared that the old man and his niece were very discreet. Hannibal had voiced his discomfort just once and had earned an amused laughter. “Your jealousy would be endearing if we were mates. Right now it is just absurd.”

Hannibal had grinned at him. “We could change just that any time, you know.”

Still amused Will had clicked his tongue. “Hasty, aren’t we?” He had shooed Hannibal out after that yet the latter couldn’t help but find this side of Will very endearing. He definitely wouldn’t mind claiming this unique omega as his mate.

*****

Alana had just returned to her reception desk when the revolving door set into motion after her lunch break. She lifted her head to greet the guest with a charming smile and beamed when she recognized the woman that had entered. “Beverly!”

Beverly beamed back at her with a warm greeting, pushing her baby carriage to the side in order to give Alana a warm hug.

“It’s so good to see you! How is everything? Oh, is that your baby? Is it a boy or a girl?”

Beverly laughed at Alana’s rhapsodic joy to see her. “It’s good to see you as well,” she declared and chuckled when Alana leaned towards the carriage and cooed at her son. “Everything is splendid and this my baby boy Adam.”

“Hello there, Adam. Aren’t you just the cutest little pup I’ve ever seen?” Alana cooed at the gurgling boy and brushed her finger gently against his chubby cheek.

Beverly watched them with a gentle smile on her lips. “Probably needless to ask, but is Will in today?”

Alana pulled back from the carriage and moved to her desk again. “You bet he is,” she chuckled and glanced at her watch. “He should be in his office, as always. I’ll buzz him up.” She pushed the intercom. “Sir, you have a guest. Do you have a moment?” The intercom stayed silent. She furrowed her eyebrows. “Strange. Have you ever not reached him via intercom?” She rose her head to look at Beverly.

Beverly had her eyebrows furrowed as well. “Just when he happened to be to the restroom.”

Alana shrugged. “Let’s just give it another try.” She pushed the intercom once more. “Mister Graham?” Still no answer.

“Try Hannibal,” Beverly suggested whilst fondling Adam’s cheek who had become a little fidgety.

Alana did just that. “Mister Lecter, there’s a guest for Mister Graham.” She furrowed her eyebrows when the intercom stayed silent. “Is no one there? That’s a first,” she mumbled, scratching the nape of her neck.

“Could it be that Hannibal is out for his lunch break?” Beverly asked after a while and had Alana nodding in response, “That’s possible.”

Beverly sighed. “Oh well, I’ll just give it a try. Knowing Will I wouldn’t be surprised if I find him lying on the floor nearly starved.” Alana laughed heartily when she made her way towards the elevator.

Hannibal’s current and her former desk was indeed empty when she reached it and with a shrug of her shoulders she knocked at Will’s door. She didn’t wait for a reply, used to Will being so engrossed with his work that he wouldn’t have heard it anyway and opened the door. She paused, blinking a little forlorn when she found Hannibal inside of Will’s office. Dumbstruck she watched the scene in front of her. Hannibal was crouched over Will, his hands on the table where Will was leaning against. His hands were buried in Hannibal’s neck and pulled a little at his hair. She couldn’t really see it, but by the sound of it the both were not just kissing but literally eating each other’s faces off.

She cocked her head aside, both seemed completely unaware of her presence even though they had such precise nostrils. Silently she pulled the baby carriage towards the divan and sank onto it. Crossing her legs she propped her right arm on her right knee and watched the snogging pair further.

“That’s an interesting choice for lunch, I must say.” She grinned mischievously when Hannibal and Will halted and mildly jumped at the disruption. Will blinked furiously at her, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Hannibal cleared his throat and rearranged his necktie.

“Beverly,” Will managed to rasp and cleared his throat as well when he tried to smooth his suit.

Beverly didn’t respond, an amused smile on her lips when she marvelled in Hannibal’s and Will’s nervous attempt to make the situation less embarrassing.

“Miss Katz,” Hannibal greeted her curtly, a shimmer of red on his cheeks before he left the office without another word. He closed the door behind him and didn’t even catch Beverly’s, “Mister Lecter.”

A little stiff Will rounded his chair and let himself sink onto his chair. He swivelled around, looking out of the window instead of facing his friend.

“Soooo,” Beverly broke the silence. “You and Hannibal.” Will didn’t respond and she rose with a sigh. She walked over to Will, leaning against the desk with her arms across her chest. Will was nervously gnawing on his lips. Her eyes wandered over Will’s flushed face and lingered on a purplish spot beneath his earlobe.

“You’ve got a love bite.” Unerringly Will’s hand travelled to the spot. If possible he flushed even more. Beverly grinned. “It’s actually a nice change to see you tongue-tied for once.”

Will grumbled. “Glad to be of amusement to you.”

She nudged his shoulder. “Stop sulking.” She nudged his shoulder once more before she walked over to her son. “I actually wanted to introduce you to someone.”

Will swivelled around at that with a raised eyebrow. His gloomy face brightened when he became aware of the baby carriage. “Is that Adam?” He rose to his feet when she nodded and cradled the baby in her arms. A gentle smile spread over Will’s lips when he cooed at the boy and fondled his belly with his finger.

Beverly eyed him intently. “Hannibal and you, is it serious?”

Will paused and blinked at her. He gazed at the door, thinking. He hummed a little later. “Maybe.” A tender smile spread over his lips when he turned his attention back to Adam. “I’m willing to give him a chance and see where it goes,” he whispered and earned a gentle smile and encouraging squeeze to his shoulder from Beverly.

_The End_


End file.
